Baby Blue
by kakite
Summary: A/S. Asuka gets hit by a car which somehow turns around her relationship with Shinji. Why must they run from NERV? Rated for rough language and sexual themes.
1. The Car

Hey, won't bore u with a buncha rant but this is a VERY interesting story. A little OOC cuz I had a hard time guessing what the real people would do. Also, there is a little limey sequence so beware youngsters. Enjoy! =^.^=  
  
Baby Blue  
  
A sleepy Shinji Ikari lifted up his head to catch a glance at the clock: 8:00.   
  
"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTT!!!!!" Shinji yelled. "I AM GOING TO BE LATE!!!"  
  
He jumped out of bed and began a vigorous attempt to put his clothes on. Sprinting into the hall he noticed Misato sitting at the table with her head in her cereal, he paused for a moment to remember the comical moment. His books dropped to the floor with a loud crash when he recalled the previous night. The wall suddenly became very interesting as a tear rolled down his pale face.   
  
Slowly, he walked towards Asuka's room, pausing at the door for a minute. He slid open the door and took a step into the dark abyss. Her bed was neatly made, and everything was in its place. He looked again at the empty bed, tears still flowing down his face.   
  
Deciding something deep within his mind, he ran out the door, and down the emergency stairs, making his way into the street. He sprinted all the way to NERV and burst into the door, swiped his ID card and went directly to the hospital. He almost had to strangle the nurse to let him visit her.   
  
When he walked in, Asuka's normally beautiful figure was laying awkwardly on the bed. Her normally flawless face was bloody and bruised. That is when the whole thing came back to him as he paused in the doorway...  
  
Shinji walked a few paces behind Asuka as usual. The sun was getting low in the sky and they were almost home. Asuka took a step out onto the road... Shinji heard a car off in the distance... He looked up curiously; the vehicle was now rounding the corner... heading straight for... "ASUKA" he yelled. It was too late, the car was gaining on her fast and she looked up too late...  
  
The vision stopped, the same place all his dreams the night before had ended. Shinji remained in the doorway for what seemed like eons when he whispered, "Wasn't it a dream?" as if there was still hope that it was. He walked slowly over to the bed and touched the girl. The warmth he felt was real, and was relieved to find that she was alive from the beeping heart monitor in the background. He knelt down next to the hospital bed and put his head in her lap. Normally he would have gotten slapped for such an action, but now was an exception.  
  
The young Ikari sat motionless for a while. Shinji would not tear himself away from her, he had this feeling that he would never see her again. After about an hour, he stood slowly and turned the go out the door. As he stood facing the door, he muttered his last goodbye to her, "Good bye Asuka..." He said almost inaudibly. Then he continued out the door.  
  
The young boy had accepted his fate, silently, but willingly. Everyone that he had loved was destined to a similar fate as Asuka. Shinji walked up through the forest to a hill overlooking Tokyo-3. You could see the entire city from the viewing spot; Shinji climbed skillfully into a nearby tree and laid his body down on a few branches. He wondered if he would ever move from this spot again. NERV would find him in the tree, near death, they would take him to the hospital, but it would be too late. When they got to the hospital he would be dead. It would be that simple.  
  
That moment, something stirred inside Shinji, something that he had never felt before. "I can't give up on her," he said resolutely. "She was my only hope, I can't give up on her now." He climbed back down the tree and made his way down the forest path, back to nerve. He wove his way through the busy streets, dodging aggressive vendors. Just when Shinji had put both of his feet on the curb, he knees collapsed as his mind flashed...  
  
The bright orange car smacked into the girl, and drove off, swerving as it went. Shinji stood frozen with horror, when he realized who the bloody figure laying in the street was. "OH GOD, ASUKA!" he yelled desperately He ran to her side, flinching at the sight of the unconscious figure before him. He flipped out his cell phone and dialed 911 frantically. Then he dialed Misato's number. It seemed Misato's blue sports car was rounding the corner before he even hung up, followed soon by the ambulance. They rushed at Asuka, pushing him away and into the wall; he fought his way out of the crowd of people and looked around for a few moments in confusion. The apartment seemed the best place to go, and through Shinji's confused mind and stumbling steps, he managed to drag himself all the way home...  
  
When Shinji opened his eyes, he found himself in the all-familiar NERV hospital. He heard voices nearby and turned his head to hear.  
  
One of the two was obviously distressed. "He just COLLAPSED in the middle of the road, and I ran over to help him up. He started yelling at me like I was some stranger!"  
  
The other voice responded. "Yes, but did you see anything that CAUSED it?"  
  
There was a tentative pause before the first person replied. "He was walking, when he just collapsed, it was like... he was remembering... he muttered some words"  
  
The other voice interrupted, "Did you hear what he was saying?"  
  
"I heard 'Asuka' a few times... but the rest was unclear"  
  
"I see..." the conversation as nearing an end. "This may be some form of post-traumatic stress disorder... I will have to ask Shinji a few questions."  
  
By then Shinji had remembered collapsing on the street and the vision he had... the memory.   
  
He didn't have any time to think about it before Misato slowly opened the door and turned around to face Shinji.   
  
"Shinji? You awake?" she said in a quiet and weak voice.  
  
"Hai." He said in a hollow voice.  
  
"Is there something you should tell me?" Misato asked, hoping for an answer.  
  
Shinji paused for a while, pondering his answer.   
  
Finally, he whispered, "Why... why all my friends..."  
  
Misato's face fell and she ran to Shinji, trying to cuddle him in her motherly attempt. He pushed her away and turned around to face her. His eyes were unusually dark and blank as Misato peered into them. She had stopped crying and she was just looking at Shinji with a longing expression on her face.  
  
"I am so sorry...sorry this has to happen to you..." she coughed through sobs.  
  
Shinji just stared at Misato intently. "I could have saved her," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"No you couldn't have! It wasn't your fault Shi-"  
  
"I heard the car coming down the street." He said in a quite voice.  
  
"Oh Shinji..." a tear made it's way down Misato's already soaked cheek. Her mascara was forming dark circles under her eyes and her hair was messy.  
  
Shinji continued to look at the wall with a blank stare, so Misato went outside and carefully closed the door behind her. Shinji was indifferent to her scream that he heard, reverberating throughout the hospital.  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE THEM ONE GOOD THING?... JUST ONE IS ALL I ASK! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO HAPPEN TO THE CHILDREN, IT'S LIKE ALL THE WORLD'S SUFFERING IS TAKEN OUT ON THEM..."  
  
The voice trailed off, Shinji heard a thump on the wall outside and heard Misato slide onto the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Shinji's mind was blurred and confused.  
  
Asuka sat on a swing, smiling brightly. Shinji could only stare at her beautiful face for a moment. He was startled out of his trance when she spoke "Shinji, why are you looking at me that way?" she asked. He looked away and quickly apologized. "Shinji, I don't have my shield up anymore, you don't have to apologize." She said, sounding somewhat concerned. "Shield?" questioned a puzzled Ikari. "What shield?" Asuka looked away, reminding Shinji of himself. "The shield that doesn't let me be close to anybody, the shield of pain..." she said sullenly. "Why is your pain gone?" he asked curiously. "I don't know..." she said, with a look of confusion on her face. Shinji's heart probably skipped a few beats as Asuka turned again to look him into the eyes. The sun shone in her bright red hair, and her eyes sparkled. The blue was so deep, he could have swam in them and her hair was streaked with gold. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before she began to cry. Shinji was mesmerizes at first, unsure about what to do. Then he decided to take her up in his arms and comfort her. He picked her up with surprising ease and eased her into his lap. Asuka opened her big, azure eyes and stopped crying.  
  
The pair sat there for a moment when Asuka finally spoke. "Shinji...?" He paused for a moment...  
  
Shinji awoke with a start with the sound of yells from a nearby hospital room.  
  
"SHE'S AWAKE!" someone shouted.  
  
"Is she going to live?" someone asked intently.  
  
Shinji got out of his bed stiffly and headed toward the noise, the room's door was open and a crowd of doctors was heading in and out. He peered in and saw a familiar figure shifting in her bed, moaning. She lifted her head to look around "ASUKA!" he almost fell over.  
  
Their eyes met, as if for the first time. In that moment there was a river of understanding that flowed between them. He ran to the side of her bed and hugged her, he hugged her so that she wouldn't leave him again. He hugged her because he needed the warmth, and the presence. He hugged her simply because it was her.  
  
When he finally let go, she was smiling.  
  
"Thank you for helping me Shinji..." She said weakly.   
  
"Thank you for helping me see."  
  
He sat in her room all night, and the whole next day. They talked when Asuka was awake, and Shinji sat and watched her beautiful face when she was sleeping. The healing process was going well, and the doctors were saying Asuka would be out in a week.  
  
::End of the week::  
  
Shinji Ikari helped Asuka out of her hospital bed and carried her in his arms to the car. He lightly put her in the back seat and got in the other side. The Ride back to the apartment was long and quiet. Shinji turned and smiled at Asuka several times, but he didn't want to arouse suspicion from Misato just yet. Misato had been unusually busy lately, it seemed that the never-understanding Gendo Ikari was increasing the workload of the employees, month by month.  
  
That night, Shinji snuck quietly into Asuka's room, careful not to let Misato notice. She smiled at him as he entered and he sat down next to Asuka. Shinji smiled back sweetly and their faces moved closer, he could feel Asuka's warm breath on his face. In a moment, when their lips met, all his worries, doubts, and fears were washed away. Their sprits merged as one, and he suddenly felt very exhilarated. They broke for a second, but their lips met again in an instant.   
  
That night, two children became adults as they became one. One could almost feel the energy penetrating the walls.  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger! Haha, luckily for you I'll have my next chapter up like in a few minutes.  
  
Ja! 


	2. Kodomo!

Shinji awoke to the soft breathing of the fiery red-head leaning on his chest. He suddenly remembered in a rush, the previous night's events.  
  
"Oh my god... I slept with her last night..." He looked around frantically for reassurance. "I am only 14 years old, what I am I doing!!" but then he looked down at asuka's sweet face, smiling for once, he knew what he was doing. All the sense poured back into him and he shook Asuka awake.  
  
"Good morning." He whispered into her ear.  
  
She smiled all the more. Neither was ashamed at what they had done, and they wouldn't regret it.  
One morning, a few weeks after they got home from the hospital, they decided to go to school. Shinji made their lunches, making Asuka's extra special for the occasion. He didn't know how to face his friends after what had happened, but he thought it best just to keep it a secret.  
  
As they neared the school, Kensuke and Toji joined them and began their usual rants after welcoming them both back. They didn't seem to notice the different looks on Shinji and Asuka's faces... for now anyway.  
  
The morning went by normally, Shinji and Asuka had a minute alone before lunch. Shinji asked Asuka what she thought about telling people about their relationship, and she agreed with him that they should keep it a secret.   
  
During lunch, they sat in their respective places and ate lunch like normal. Until Shinji noticed Asuka had a pale look to her face, and then she quickly got up and headed toward the bathroom. Hikari was a few steps behind, and Shinji followed a bit further along. He poked his head in the girls bathroom and yelled, "Asuka! Are you ok?" br  
  
"Mmmffff" was the reply. Hikari quickly went to the door to shoo Shinji away when she realized the look on his face. Now girls are generally more perceptive about love then boys are, so Hikari caught on quite quickly. She looked back and fourth from Shinji to Asuka, then she opened her mouth to speak. Shinji had realized Hikari was catching on though and cut her off.  
  
"Please don't tell..." he said, looking at the ground.  
  
"I won't," Hikari said, a smile creeping on to her face.  
  
"May I have a moment alone with her?" Shinji asked, "If you keep guard."  
  
"Uhhh... yeah." Hikari said, unsure of what she should say to something like that. To Hikari, the whole thing was a shock. It was so sudden, and quick.  
  
Shinji moved past Hikari to find Asuka sitting on the floor, looking rather dazed. He sat down next to her and stared at the same wall.  
  
"You ok?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him closely; Shinji could see something in her eyes. Was it worry? Asuka finally spoke.  
  
"I MUST have cabbage. NOW!" she said intently.   
  
Shinji almost fell over, but managed to regain himself.  
  
"Cabbage? Now?"  
  
"Yes, NOW!" she said, getting angry.  
  
"OK then, cabbage it is!"  
  
They left the campus and walked down the street to the closest restaurant. They walked in and Shinji ordered two cabbage salads. They sat down, getting funny looks from bystanders considering they WERE supposed to be in school.  
  
"Remind me why you must have cabbage..." Shinji said questionably.  
  
"I dunno..." Asuka said, sounding confused herself. "I just HAD to have cabbage all of the sudden. It's like nothing else would do, and I had to have it right then, and still must have it now."  
  
Shinji sat back in the chair, staring out of the window, pondering the cause of these sudden happenings.   
  
"What did you say happened during lunch?" Shinji asked as if he was trying to solve some mystery.  
  
"I threw up...why?"   
  
Shinji sat in deep thought for a moment... the only thing that could have caused this was... was... WAS... PREGNANCY. "Oh shit, oh shit," Shinji thought. Asuka had sensed something wrong and was giving him a suspicious look.  
  
"Asuka... have you been having similar things to this lately, like say this past week?"  
  
"Yah, sorta... why?" Asuka said, seeming even more puzzled then before.  
"Well..." Shinji searched for the right words, but there really was only one way to say it. "I think you are pregnant." He said quietly.  
  
"WHAT?!" she gasped.  
  
The whole restaurant went silent, all eyes were on the couple in the corner. Shinji's face was near white when he slowly motioned for Asuka to sit down.  
  
"How... do you know?" she asked, a little calmer now.  
  
"I don't KNOW, but we did... and you do have all of the symptoms, I mean you have been acting different lately too." He said very unemotionally, still staring into infinity.  
  
Asuka looked around frantically, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..."  
  
Shinji wasn't taking it well either, he slid into the bench with Asuka and he held onto him tightly.  
  
"Come to think of it..." she said "'that time of the month' never did come this month..."  
  
"Ohhhhh no." Shinji said, knowing now that his inference was true.  
  
"Oh my god, what are we going to do, Shinji?" Asuka looked helplessly into Shinji's eyes. He was trying to keep himself from having a severe nosebleed at the moment as could only manage. "I dunno, Asuka."  
  
"Just one thing Shinji, don't leave me ok? Just don't leave me." Asuka whispered.  
  
"I would never..." Shinji said as reassuringly as he could.  
A week later, the symptoms persisted, and even worsened. Shinji was trying hard not to go crazy, and Asuka was very temperamental which did not help. She had random mood swings, which was making Hikari wonder.   
  
One day, when Misato wasn't home, they were sitting on the couch watching come anime flick when Asuka said.  
  
"Shinji, are you O.K. with this? I mean me being pregnant... you ARE going to be a father."  
  
Shinji thought about it a moment before saying. "Asuka, I don't regret our child, I am proud of it."  
  
The answer seemed to satisfy her well enough, when she remembered the more immediate problem.  
  
"Shinji... don't you think we should tell Misato... before she starts realizing?" She questioned.  
  
Shinji moved closer to her on the couch, comforting her. "Yes, as hard as it's going to be, I think we should." He said thoughtfully. "You never know what might happen to make her notice."  
  
"Also, there is the fact that she doesn't even know that anything between us changed" Asuka said logically.  
  
"Oooo, this is going to be hard to tell her. I think we should tell her right when she gets home." Shinji said.  
Hey! Kakite here. Hope You liked this chapter, as you might have guessed I like to deal with What ifs in the story... yet ANOTHER cliffhanger, they must be more fun to write then they are to read ^.^ I already have chapter 3 written so maybe... if ur good I'll upload it today! Please review.  
  
Ja!  
  
P.s. sry for the OOC, this was a hard chapter to write. 


	3. NERV's Discovery

Hey, kakite here.I know ya'll hate review responses, but it's good for the people that give the reviews anyway.  
  
Dennisud, you will be very pleased with everyone's reaction.. mwah ha... though I am afraid Misato's actions are hard to predict so for some of you, if may not be pleasing enough, if you think so and have a better idea, please tell me! As for the fastness of their relationship, I shall explain that later in the story, tis sort of part of the plot so I don't want to reveal too much ^.^  
  
D14852001: Thanks... it would help if u explained but as I said before, the rushed part is kinda part of the larger plot of the story. I already have much of it written it's just matter of getting it posted!  
  
Anyway... into the story (not the disclaimer freeness... hee hee, maybe I DO own eva.)  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Asuka nodded, and then, almost as if on call, Misato stumbled in looking rather tired. She took off her shoes and wandered into the room, passing the couch. Suddenly she paused, realizing something was wrong in the fact that Shinji was hugging Asuka quite closely. She backed up and stared at them, silently demanding an explanation.  
  
"Shinji stood up, looking at Asuka first for reassurance. She nodded again, and you could almost see her bracing herself for what was about to come.  
  
Shinji took a deep breath, also preparing himself. This was WAY beyond his normal standards of courage, but he knew he had to.  
  
"Uhhhh, Misato?..." Shinji stammered, "Asuka is..."  
  
"Yes?" Misato said, expecting more.   
  
"Asuka is... pr...e...gn...ant..." he finally managed to stammer.  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!??!?!?!" Misato yelled. "SHE'S PREGNANT, HOW, WHEN, FOR HOW LONG!?!?!"   
  
There was a pause, when Asuka was going to explain, but Misato kept going.  
  
"OH MY GOD, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO... THERE ARE THE ANGELS... AND HOW WILL YOU TAKE CARE OF IT... AND YOU'RE ONLY 14 YEARS OLD, OH MY GOD."  
  
Misato was pacing, Shinji reclaimed his spot next to Asuka on the couch and held her close, ready to protect her from anything Misato had to throw at them. Misato simply yelled. Shinji could see the clock in the kitchen and her lecture was just reaching an hour.  
  
"Shinji, I am scared..." Asuka whispered into his ear.  
  
"So am I," he replied quietly, "So am I..."  
  
Finally Misato started to calm down and be at least a little reasonable. Kneeling next to them, she demanded to know exactly how long ago.   
  
"A month or so..." Shinji said readily.  
  
"Oh god..." Misato said.  
  
"And we don't want an abortion, right Shinji?" Asuka said, looking back at Shinji.  
  
The whole thing was almost too much for Shinji to stand, but he hung on.  
  
"Hai." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh... You two have stood up to so much, you are so brave." Misato said soothingly before embracing them and whispering "Congratulations."  
  
As Misato turned to leave, Shinji said one last thing.  
  
"Oh and Misato, don't tell anyone just yet ok? We're not even absolutely sure." Shinji lied. (about the being sure part)  
  
A few days before, when Misato was gone again, they had gone out and bought a pregnancy test at the drugstore. The test was positive and it was then that they both completely accepted what was to be.   
  
"I'll give you a month to work it out, NERV will find out about then because that is your next synch test." Misato said.  
  
Both of them nodded, and Misato gave them one last smile, and a sigh before leaving the room. They could hear the refrigerator open and Misato take out a pack of beer cans.  
  
Asuka began to shiver and Shinji kept her warm and safe, this was all they needed. To have the presence of each other was enough.  
Shinji began sleeping in Asuka's room after that, since Misato knew anyway. It helped them both deal with the baby to come. Of course by then, most of their friends had realized something was different at the least, but Hikari had miraculously managed to keep people off their case. Soon after they had told Misato about the baby, Asuka and Shinji also told Hikari. Her reaction was very similar to Misato's, lots of yelling, and then after she calmed down a bit, she asked TONS of questions like "How long ago?" and "How did you know?"  
  
Asuka and Shinji did the best they could to answer, but they were both exhausted. Hikari kept eyeing Asuka's stomach after that, when she thought no one was looking.  
  
Both Shinji and Asuka were both taking it surprisingly well, considering their circumstances.  
  
They heading from the lockers rooms to their evas, when Shinji began to get nervous. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall helplessly.   
  
"What will my father think? Will he hate me more?" he thought, "Will Asuka be allowed to pilot anymore? Oh god... what is going to happen..."  
  
Asuka had noticed When Shinji sat down and was waiting about 20 feet down the hall. She looked at him closely, wondering if there was something seriously wrong.   
  
"Shinji?" she asked down the hall.  
  
Shinji nearly jumped from his position, turning his head quickly to Asuka.  
  
"Is everything okay?" She asked, waiting for a response.  
  
Now you must remember, that Shinji is not an open person, even with Asuka. So He did not respond to her question. He simply got up and walked toward the evas, he was with the woman he loved, and that was all that mattered.   
  
They were sitting in their evas when Ritsuko started to act strangely.  
  
"There's something wrong with Asuka's sync ratio..." she said slowly. "I can't seem to get an accurate reading."  
  
Shinji gulped, and he turned the com on between him and Asuka, she was smiling, seeming to enjoy watching them try too figure out what was wrong with her. Shinji was ACTUALLY starting to enjoy the situation as well. Ritsuko was still trying to figure out why Asuka's sync ratios were messed up, when Maya mentioned something about life support changing modes.  
  
"Sempai..." Maya said unsurely. "There seems to be a switch in the life support system in the eva. It has changed modes from 'normal' to 'intensive two-organism support' with a sub-mode of 'fluctuating hormone levels'."  
  
"What does /I mean?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"Well, according to the records, this only happens when the pilot is..." Maya paused, "is... /I?" Maya said incredulously.  
  
Shinji and Asuka were both working very hard to suppress their laughter inside their evas. Misato was also sitting back enjoying herself, because for once, she knew something that NERV /I know. She smirked to herself as she thought of all the stuff she didn't know about NERV.  
  
"Asuka... the tester seems to think you are pregnant, you may need to stay in here for a while so we can work it out." Ritsuko said over the com.  
  
Shinji was surprised how Asuka kept a straight face when she said. "Who said I'm not?"  
  
"Ha ha, stop kidding with me this is serious." Ritsuko said, obviously annoyed.  
  
"I am quite serious Ritsuko." Asuka said, still managing to show no emotion whatsoever.  
  
Ritsuko glanced over to Misato who was at the time smiling at the event.  
  
"Do you know something about this?" Ritsuko said to a now laughing Misato.  
  
"She's... telling the truth... she and... Shinji..." Misato said through an attempt to suppress her now raging laughter.  
  
"WHHHATTT!" Ritsuko yelled in total disbelief.  
  
The whole command room was staring at Misato in total disbelief. Even Gendo, who was normally emotionless, showed some surprise considering he would be a grandfather if this were true.   
  
Gendo got up and talked into the com.  
  
"Is this true Shinji?" he said, with a nearly detectable hint of something in his voice.  
  
"Hai, otasan." (yes, father) Shinji said, looking down in shame, but still somewhat amused at the same time.  
  
"Ritsuko, I will trust you to make the right decisions about this, it is not my problem." Gendo said.  
  
Shinji looked up sadly, he had known that Gendo would do this, for you could hardly call him a father if it weren't for the genes. Still, he had a tiny shred of hope that Gendo would accept this grandchild, but all that hope was smashed. The baby would have no grandparents other then the cold-hearted man that had already rejected Shinji.  
  
Asuka watched Shinji worriedly, wondering how she should deal with the situation of Gendo. She suddenly wished he would die, for all the trouble he had caused, she wished he would just go to hell, and burn there.  
  
After a near 9 hours in their evas, they were finally let out to go home. The smell of LCL was stronger then usual in their hair.   
  
When Asuka and Shinji met outside, they immediately stepped into a passionate kiss, which was broken by a none-to-happy Misato. She still was uncomfortable when they kissed in front of her, she wasn't used to it. The couple stepped into the backseat of the car still holding hands.   
  
That's all for today, I have to get ch. 4 posted soon cuz I already got it written. There's just a few changes I have to make.  
  
Ja! 


	4. Mixed Reactions

Hey! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4 Baby Blue  
The next day at school, Shinji and Asuka decided they would tell everyone else the news as well, before rumors started flying or people started noticing Asuka's swelling stomach. They planned to do it in an amusing way, because I mean, how many times in your life are you pregnant? (or in Shinji's case, get someone pregnant.)  
  
So it was after lunch when Shinji's message appeared on Asuka's screen. "Now"  
  
She barely had time to respond before Shinji got up and walked to Asuka's desk. She stood up and faced him. They stood there for a moment, when Shinji pulled Asuka into a very passionate kiss. They stood there kissing until they were sure everyone had realized. The effect was as hoped. Almost everyone in their class had either fainted on the floor or had their jaws dropped in utter surprise, not noticing how red their faces were. As you can imagine, something like this was not easy for Shinji to do, especially in front of his entire class.  
  
Both Asuka and Shinji were doing a good job at their act. They readied themselves further for the next step in their scheme.  
  
"So how's the baby doing?" Shinji said casually, just loud enough for everyone to hear (face still burning).  
  
"Well, it seems to be fine." Asuka said, smiling and rubbing her stomach at the same time.  
  
Several others, Kensuke and Toji included, were on the ground, seeming to twitch helplessly. Shinji could have sworn he saw Kensuke lift his head up, and then pass out again.  
  
"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Toji finally managed, Kensuke still lifeless on the ground.  
  
"Oh, didn't you know, Asuka's pregnant." Shinji said, almost too naturally, he really had butterflies that we was currently trying to suppress in his stomach.  
  
"YOU MEAN. YOU TWO. NO WAY, FUKANO NA!!" (impossible) Toji shouted.  
  
Shinji and Asuka both took their seats again, as if nothing had happened. They were both smiling at each other from across the room.  
  
As if to stretch the fun, Shinji raised his hand and said "SENSEI?" loudly enough for him to snap the sensei out of his disbelief. "May I request that I have a seat next to Asuka, just in case she needs me?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh. Hai." The sensei murmured as Shinji switched seats with a terrified girl sitting next to Asuka.  
  
Asuka was beaming, he had never seen her smile like that. It made her 100. no 1000 time more beautiful then she already was. He sat transfixed by her for a moment or two before being RUDELY interrupted by Toji poking his shoulder.  
  
"You fooling around?" he whispered angrily.  
  
"No, man, she really is." He said.  
  
"You mean. you." Toji said, a smile creeping across his face.  
  
"Hai, Toji." Shinji said, rolling his eyes sounding very annoyed.  
  
"Wow dude, I envy you. Good luck!" he crept back in his seat with a dazed expression on his face.  
  
The rest of the day was far from normal, there were weird glances, stares and whispers all around school. Everyone knew by the end of the day. Shinji however, was too busy noticing something. or someone else to really notice. He could feel a nosebleed coming on, so he decided they'd better go home as soon as possible.  
  
When Shinji got home, he went immediately into his room, very confused. HE suddenly had to have a few moments to himself to think.  
  
'I am going to be a father.' Shinji thought. 'Am I doing the right thing? Do I really love her'  
  
As Asuka's quick tap at Shinji's door startled him out of his thoughts, he realized he needed to talk to Asuka about something very important.  
  
"Come in." he whispered, just loud enough for Asuka to hear. She sipped in and slid the door closed behind her. Setting herself gracefully onto his bed.  
  
"Asuka." Shinji started looking down at his feet. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Her happy expression changed immediately. "About what?" she said, a very strong hint of worry and distress in her voice.  
  
"About that night, in the hospital." He said, hoping she would know what he was talking about.  
  
She did, and her expression changed to pure wonder.  
  
"What really happened that night?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's like you came into my mind, to help me see something. Something that was there, that I hadn't seen before." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I had the same feeling, I talked to you in my dream. But you seemed different." He trailed off for a moment before beginnaing again. "It's like you were a whole different person."  
  
"Maybe I am.Maybe I just needed someone to show me that."  
  
"But what I don't get, it how we had the same dream. That night. I felt like there was light in my heart for once. I felt like someone had opened the box of my heart and let light in, and that light was you." Shinji said, still staring at his feet.  
  
Asuka turned her head up and looked at the young man sitting on the futon next to her.  
  
"Shinji, I have always loved boxes, haven't you?" She said seriously.  
  
"Uhh. yeah, I guess I really have. I always thought it was weird."  
  
"Maybe there is a connection. Maybe our souls are different from other people because we keep them in boxes, carefully protecting them from anything threatening. Like withdrawing ourselves from the world." Asuka said.  
  
"Ayanami too, it must have something to do with why we are all here, piloting evas. There must be something about wanting to keep everything inside." Shinji said thoughtfully, finally looking up from his feet.  
  
"Then maybe, this was all meant to happen. Maybe someone that night led you into my heart to show you the truth." Asuka said.  
  
"Yes," Shinji said suddenly. "We are quite a lot similar then anyone else I have ever met. We both have pushed everyone away to the point that we couldn't stand it anymore. and then all of the sudden there you were. I saw it in your eyes ever since I met you."  
  
"Me too." Asuka said, blushing a little as Shinji moved himself a little closer to her.  
  
"Asuka." Shinji whispered as their lips met.  
  
The moon shone into Shinji's lonely window as it gazed at the two lovers. A small bird played a low, sorrow note in the distance as the ever-chirping cicadas did not cease. The sky was smiling at them; with it's last bit of light disappearing and leaving Tokyo-3 to an eerie artificial glow.  
  
Had the children heard the major come in, they would have noticed a hunched shadow behind the shoji screen. Misato had heard the whole thing and was disgusted at how close to the truth they were. She wanted to kill Gendo, she wanted to strangle him with her bare hands. She could imagine him falling from her deathly grasp, gasping for his last breath. She got up slowly, wiping away the tears that had formed and headed to her room.  
Hey, may take a while for the next update, but I am going to try and make it a little more IN cuz I have been doing LOADS of OOC lately and I am starting to annoy myself. Next chap should be pretty good. And hey, sorry for grammatical errors, my pre-reader seems to not be online anymore. anyway. He sez I should change the rating to PG-13, review on this please!  
  
JA! 


	5. Stopping in the Street

Hey, kakite here, time for some review responses!  
  
Dennisud: thanks for not just saying it sucked, I like when people give me some constructive criticism to work off of. I'll try to take your advice.   
  
Phoenix in Flames: yes, I will try to let you pre-read! Lol, thanks. The Gendo thing.. I think I will do something more with it in the future.  
  
Evanhellion: I thought I was actually quite lenient on Gendo, I mean he is one cold guy. Perhaps he can show a little compassion later in the story. But around Shinji, he would never.  
  
RisingDragon: yah, u can pre-read, just give me a way to send it to you. I am really in need of prereaders, thanks for volunteering. I have just started ch. 5.  
  
All of you other people that reviewed, thanks and keep em coming.   
  
Also, I have some questions for u guys. First of all, I am thinking or making the rest thoroughly depressing since I am the best at writing depressing stuff. Should I make the ending happy or sad? Also, I don't have time to make this super long, so tell me when you want me to end it. Thanks, put your opinions in reviews! Here's the story.  
  
Chapter 5  
Baby Blue  
  
Shinji was disappointed to see that Kensuke was actually at school the next day. Apparently the nurses had found a way to wake him up after he had passed out the previous day.   
  
The minute he and Asuka walked into the door Kensuke and Toji were on them like a pack of hounds.  
  
"Hey you're only 14 aren't you Asuka?!" Toji said.  
  
"Who's going to take care of it??" Kensuke asked.  
  
"How long since... you know..." Toji winked at Shinji.  
  
"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP BOTHERING ME!!!!" Shinji yelled, knowing the torment would only continue.  
  
Asuka was also fuming, gearing up for Toji and Kensuke's chat with her fist. She finally exploded, and it was lucky that there were no teachers around. By the time they were done with their "chat," both boys were quite acquainted with Asuka's fist, which was now red from all the "chatting."  
  
This wasn't enough to stop the stooges however, they tended not to learn from their mistakes.  
  
Toji pulled Shinji aside for moment.  
  
"How was she?" he asked, seriously wanting to know the answer.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Shinji's yell reverberated throughout the halls. It was dead silent and everyone in the hall was looking right at them. Shinji glanced around and went into the classroom, followed closely by Asuka.  
  
The rest of the day was pure hell. It was worse then a high-class angel attack. The news had time to sink in and EVERYONE knew, even the principal. At lunch, Rei approached Shinji with a sheepish look on her face.  
  
"Ikari kun?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Hai?" Shinji said turning.  
  
"May I have the honor of babysitting you and Miss Langley's child?" She said wispily, as usual. (a/n: is wispily a word? Is now!)  
  
"Sure, let wondergirl do it, we will probably need all the help we can get." Asuka said, now turned toward the conversation.  
  
"Arigato!" She said, hurrying away.  
  
Shinji looked at her retreating form, smiling. 'This is going to be more interesting then I thought.'  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
As the two children were walking home, Asuka seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly she snapped out of her trance as if she had remember something very important, which she had.  
  
"Shinji!!! What will we name it!" Asuka exclaimed.  
  
"Shinji thought for a while. "Well, we have to find out whether it's a girl or a boy."  
  
"If it's a boy, I think we should name him... Akito!" (a/n: For all you Kodocha fans!) Asuka said, excited.  
  
"And if it's a girl... we'll name it... Kyoko! (a/n: That's my Japanese teacher's name)  
  
"OK!" Asuka agreed, smiling brightly. It was unusual that they would agree on something so quickly, but it was also very unusual for Asuka to be having a baby.  
  
Shinji smiled as well, though not as brightly. He couldn't imagine himself as a father yet. What would it be like to be responsible not only for Asuka but for another human as well? Would he have to change its diapers? Would Asuka still pilot Eva even after she had the baby? What if he died piloting?"   
  
Shinji had stopped walking, intent in his mind with all the what-ifs that he could possibly conceive.  
  
"Shinji-kun?" Asuka called to him, realizing he wasn't moving.  
  
He snapped out of his daze, still pondering a few of the more likely what-ifs, playing them out in his mind. Asuka looked at him for a while before saying "Shinji-kun? Are you okay?"  
  
"Nani? Oh, Hai. Just thinking." He said abruptly.  
  
"About what?" She questioned, studying him intently.  
  
"About the baby." He said, clearly letting on that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.   
  
"What about the baby?" Asuka questioned further, ignoring the hints that he was giving her.  
  
"Well... What if I... What if I die piloting eva?" Shinji whispered. "What will you do?"  
  
He caught Asuka by surprise. This had run through her head before, but she had never gave it much serious thought, not wanting to consider the possibility.   
  
"I don't know." she stated honestly. "Let's not think about it, k?"  
  
Shinji promised her he wouldn't think about it, but the thought was still in his mind. Then he remembered his father.  
  
"Asuka?" He asked again.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What about... my father." Shinji said, spitting the last two words out with spite.  
  
Asuka stopped to look at an expressionless Shinji. His eyes were now cold and grey, much like Gendo's. Shinji had also stopped, as he was deep in thought.  
  
'He will not accept this child, I will not let him touch it.' He thought. 'But it is his grandchild, maybe he should have the right to see it just once... No, to him it is just a nuisance, it will be nothing more then a problem he has to solve. He will never consider it to be his grandson.'  
  
The last words hit him like ice; 'he will never consider it to be his grandson.' That had been when he stopped cold in his tracks on the sidewalk.  
  
"CHIKUSO!" Shinji cried. "WHY CAN'T HE JUST DIE! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE ALIVE TO HURT ME! As a father, I have lost him, but that does not change the fact that I AM related to him. He was never my father, he will never be by father. He is only alive to hurt me, so why can't he just go to hell." Shinji said, spitting out the last few sentences in a low, dangerous voice.  
  
Asuka continued to look at the helpless boy. She knew how he felt, as painful as it was to lose both her mother and father the way she did, his father was still living. But his father did not love Shinji, and Shinji hated him right back. All Gendo did was cause Shinji pain, all he did was make his life miserable by manipulating it to his twisted desires and plans.  
  
Shinji was now sitting on the ground, the same expressionless gaze glued on his face. Asuka plopped down next to him.  
  
"Shinji-kun?" she questioned finally, breaking the eerie silence.  
  
"Hai." Shinji's voice was monotonous and hopeless. It made Asuka want to cry for him, and also to kill his evil father.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He doesn't matter anyway." She said, falsely confident, knowing that he did matter to Shinji.  
  
Shinji just got up and continued on his way home without saying a word. Asuka reluctantly followed, she finally realized why Shinji had gone through the bouts of depression. Much like her, he kept himself and his past locked up inside himself. She guessed that this was only a bit of the pain that had showed today, and she knew she had to get more out of him.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
They opened the door to the apartment to find a large white box. The label was marked. "BABY CRIB" in bold characters.  
  
Misato peeked around a corner with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Tadaimasu!" Asuka called to her, trying to put on a cheery mood for their guardian.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Misato called from her position down that hall. "I got you a crib for the baby!"  
A'int over yet, more waiting! Mwah ha ha. We'll find out in the next chapter exactly what's eating Shinji (and no, not literally eating him...) Chapter 6 should be up after a few days of intense writers block. Review please! Arigato for all the great reviews I have gotten already. Ja~! 


	6. Poetry Intermission

Intermission and some poetry!   
  
What you've all been waiting for... Intermission! YAY, grab some popcorn and drinks folks and then the story will be underway again. Here's a little eva poetry I wrote in my spare time.  
  
The End  
  
The world alone, silent as death, a desperate "I" was heard, Thus the beast shouted I at the end, The end of the silent world.  
  
With My Own Hands  
  
The purple monster had what appeared a grimace as it stood against the sunset. Inside, a small boy sat trembling as a tear escaped his tightly shut eyes. "Why..." he whispered into the orange fluid that surrounded him. Everything he didn't want was outside, a glace reminded him of it. The black and red EVA lay on the ground smashed into millions of pieces. "With my own hands..." he thought mercilessly as he looked down at these chunks of flesh and blood that felt so clumsy. He wanted to rid himself of them, remove the dirty objects, which had caused so much pain, and so much suffering. 


	7. Off to Setana!

Baby Blue Chapter 6  
  
They opened the door to the apartment to find a large white box. The label was marked. "BABY CRIB" in bold characters.   
  
Misato peeked around a corner with a smirk on her face.   
  
"Tadaimasu!" Asuka called to her, trying to put on a cheery mood for their guardian.   
  
"Konnichiwa!" Misato called from her position down that hall. "I got you a crib for the baby!"  
  
"Sugoi!" Asuka said. "Where are we going to put it?!"  
  
"I was thinking we could move Shinji into your room and put it in there." Misato said cheerfully.  
  
"Ok! O, lets set it up right now!" Asuka said excitedly.  
  
Shinji picked up the box and carried it into his room, followed closely by the two women. They moved the futon out of his room and into Asuka's and then set to assembling the crib.  
  
Three hours and lots of instruction manuals later, they stood to admire their work. The crib was white and simple, made of wood.  
  
"Oo, I can't wait!" Asuka said happily.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
"This must be dealt with Ritsuko." A cold voice said.  
  
"I know, Ikari-san. I know." Ritsuko replied. "I just think it's our best bet to just let her have the baby."  
  
"They are opening their souls too much. Their synch ratios will end up dropping." Gendo said indifferently.  
  
"Could we just wait and see? If their synch ratios drop then we'll do something about it." Ritsuko suggested.  
  
"I suppose that would be the logical choice. Very well, you are excused." Gendo resumed to stare off into infinity as he so often did. Ritsuko gladly left. 'Damn him, I wish he would just go to hell. He doesn't let anything soften him, not even his own grandchild!' She thought angrily.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The three had just completed moving all of Shinji's belongings into Asuka's room, and Asuka and Misato were discussing the paint color for the walls. Shinji got up quietly and went out onto the porch.  
  
'Damnit, I know he's going to try to do something to our kid. It was too easy.' Shinji thought. 'If he tries to make us get an abortion or something..... I swear I will kill him this time. No one's going to stop me.'  
  
"Shinji-kun?" Asuka was behind him now on the porch and slid the door closed. He was startled out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hai?" he said, looking over at her as she joined him leaning on the railing.  
  
"It's all going to be okay. No one's going to touch our baby." She said seriously.  
  
"Asuka, Gendo has ways, this is his game, it's what he does." Shinji said helplessly. "We have to fight this with all we've got, I'm even willing to run away with you. I've avoided them before."  
  
Asuka smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad to hear you say that Shinji. You're right, this is a war. It may be hard, but we WILL outsmart them." Her expression hardened.  
  
"Right, we have to have a plan." Shinji said, turning to face her.  
  
Little known to both pilots, Misato was listening to their conversation from inside the apartment. As they discussed their plan, Misato got up and left the apartment for another night in some bar somewhere. Misato mentally added herself to the list of people that wanted Gendo Ikari dead.  
  
"Then it's decided?" the discussion was nearing an end out on the porch as they agreed on the best course of action.  
  
"Yup."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Ikari, Langely?" Gendo's voice was cold as ice as he glared at the synch ratios.  
  
"Hai?" Their voices rang in unison through the com.  
  
"It seems that both of you're synch ratios have fallen 50%." As he said this, both synch ratios jumped around wildly signifying a wave of fear. They settled back on what they were.  
  
"Miss Langely? I believe your pregnancy is the cause of this." He spat. "I will schedule a date for the abortion."  
  
At this, Asuka's synch ratio jumped up exponentially. 100%. 150%. 200%. 300%.  
  
"Ikari!" Maya called frantically, her eyes shooting from the now shaking Unit-02 to the readout monitors. "Her synch ratio is reaching dangerous levels! This happened with Shinji before, sir. The results were disastrous!"  
  
Gendo smirked calmly, turning his attention to the quaking Unit 02. It looked like it had way too much caffeine or something the way it was shaking. Suddenly, a red fist shot into the glass right in front of Gendo.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY CHILD AWAY FROM ME!" Asuka yelled, her voice magnified by the dangerously high synch ratio.  
  
"Mr. Ikari! Shinji's synch ratio it reaching dangerous levels as well!" Maya squeaked. Shinji's synch ratio was reaching 400%, though not equaling Asuka's current 800%.  
  
Asuka punched the glass, she dug at the glass, she tore the glass. Whatever she could do to kill that man that dare threaten her child. Part of her reaction was instigated by her eva, which has instinctual behavior. Something similar to this was happening to Shinji and his Eva was shaking in anger as well.  
  
"YOU HEAR ME!!!!!" Asuka paused her tearing for a moment. "NO ONE WILL TOUCH MY CHILD!"  
  
"I do not believe that you have a choice, Asuka." Gendo smiled and walked out of the room. Turning right before he got to the door he added. "Shut off the evas until they calm down. As for Rei, let her go home."  
  
"Hai."  
  
The evas were shut off and both pilots were left in the dark to fume.  
  
'Dammit. Damn that man. He'd kill his own grandson for his job. DAMMIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM!' Shinji fumed.   
  
Asuka was having a harder time calming down. She kicked the LCD display in front of her and it made a satisfying crack. She screamed.  
  
"GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!"  
  
"They won't let you out, not until you both calm down." Misato said soothingly.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
About an hour later, both pilots had completely calmed down and they were let out. Immediately upon setting foot in the hallway, she sprinted to Shinji and practicality knocked him down in hug, sobbing the whole way.  
  
"Our plan will work, the child will be ok." Shinji whispered so quietly into her ear that she almost didn't hear it. He put his arms around her and just held her there. They stayed like that for about 20 minutes when Misato tapped Shinji on the shoulder motioning to the door. He nodded.  
  
Asuka refused to let go of Shinji, so Misato got their clothes and let them ride home in their plug suits. The car was silent the whole way back to Misato's apartment.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Ok, Asuka, it's time." Both pilots took out their cell phones, removed the batteries and threw them out of the window (making sure there was no one below). Then, Shinji took out two airtight plastic bags filled with brand new clothing for each of them, including shoes, socks and underwear. Shinji even included a purse for Asuka. Asuka followed him as he carried them into the bathroom and slid the door shut.  
  
Being too tired to care, Asuka let Shinji wash her thoroughly from head to toe. He then moved onto himself, scrubbing his white skin. They got out of the shower, careful not to touch anything. Shinji got a pair of scissors out of a drawer and cut 7 inches off of Asuka's hair. Then he got out two packages of hair dye, dark brown for Asuka and blonde for himself.  
  
After finishing a fairly messy job of dyeing, he made sure to clean all traces of dye from everywhere. He spiked his own hair and just let Asuka's be. They got dressed in their brand new clothing that had never been touched by either of them. He then got out a roll of masking tape and taped every possible surface of the bathroom, after telling Asuka not to touch anything. Then, he got out another airtight plastic bag that had a backpack in it. He got it out and put it on his back. Inside were assorted food items, a large amount of money, extra clothing (also brand new) two more packages of hair dye and some other random items her thought he might need.  
  
They then tiptoed past Misato's door and out into the hallway. Shinji had been smart enough to take the hair dye containers and dump them in a dumpster clear across town.  
  
"Now, the second step is, we need to get out of here." Shinji whispered.  
  
"Right." Asuka was starting to wake up now. This whole thing was reminding her of some secret agent movie and it was kind of fun despite how dangerous it was.  
  
They walked out onto the street casually and walked to the train station. Shinji went up to the window.  
  
"Two tickets to Tendo, Iwate please." He said to the man behind the glass. Their plan was to go to Tendo and then take a plane from there to Goryokaku, Hokkaido. Then they would get on a train and go to Setana, which was about 50 miles from Goryokaku in the Hiyama district. Setana was a very small town in Hokkaido with a population of about 3,000. (based on an actual map of Japan, if you happened to have a map you could trace their route, airports and all.)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
After getting on that first train, the ride went smoothly until they got off the plane in Goryokaku.   
  
Shinji stepped lightly off the plane in Goryokaku when he spotted them. Two NERV agents talking quietly in a corner. He pointed them silently out to Asuka and he felt her muscles tense up.  
  
He pulled her the other way quickly, walking as fast as he could down the hall without arousing suspicion.  
  
"It's ok. They didn't see us." Shinji whispered. He had been careful not to let either of them use their names for the entire trip, just in case.  
  
Asuka let her breath out that she hadn't realized she was holding. She rubbed her stomach subconsciously. Shinji saw this and smiled.  
  
They left the airport without seeing any more NERV agents. Just in case, each put on a hat to shield their faces from any unwanted attention.  
  
After a short walk to the train station, they bought to tickets for Setana and departed smoothly.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
End of Chapter 7. How'd you like that? Took me long enough eh? Heh heh. *glares at etay * Anyway, please tell me what you think.... And I'll just say it so you don't have to, the first few chapters SUCKED! Ahhhhhh. Anyway, maybe I'll get around to re-writing them someday. For now, deal with it! J/k Anyway, seriously, please review, I need some direction to this story. This was only a start to direction. 


End file.
